


He comes home, tired and bloody

by sircantus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, And a Tommy apologist, Brotherly Love, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Gen, I'm a Techno apologist, It's just their vibes really, Really just the entirely of SBI can do no wrong, Reunions, They got a fuckton of issues, They literally destroy l'manburg and put it into ashes in this fic, Tommy and Techno seeing each other again after l'manburg just fucking DIES, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and that's a-okay, but still, okayyy, they're family your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircantus/pseuds/sircantus
Summary: “Theseus!” Technoblade yells, Tommy turning with wide eyes, only looking more impossibly terrified and in disbelief when Techno waves a hand to the sky to show where he is, rather than letting loose an arrow. “Come home!”Tommy hesitates, then runs, turning his back on the burning remains of l’manburg, and running to Techno, carrying a deadly, bloody axe in his hands.---Lmao, the stream today really did just kill the sbi fd fans huh? (Poor dears)Anyway, I’m an overpositive fuck who sees the bright side to everything, so I’m unaffected, however, here’s a small drabble of Tommy committing a murder, and then running to his brother to yell about it. (Since yall are in SHAMBLES)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 847





	He comes home, tired and bloody

**Author's Note:**

> *blows kiss* to the sbi fans who are in tears

Phil flies through the skies with a small sense of joy and relief, the way the wind whips past his face and how he can run his hands through the clouds, it had been something he nearly forgot, this far into Dream’s world. 

He circles around in the air, falls, then catches himself, enjoying the cold chill of the night sky, and ignoring the way the smell of smoke stays constant, floating up into the air with him. 

After a minute or so of enjoying the feeling of flying back, Phil sets to land on a tall tower, crumbling under his feet as he lands, a fire raging violently at the base of it. 

Well. At least he doesn’t have to worry about anyone coming up to him. 

He scans over the town of l’manburg, or what at least used to be l’manburg, now only rubble, craters and fires left behind. It’s practically unrecognizable, and maybe Phil would feel a hint of sorrow, if he hadn’t been also helping to burn the entire place to the ground. 

It’s eerily silent, up here, and around the tower, save for the crackling of flames still burning on. There’s the faint sound of explosions far off, where the withers still stay fighting, and the people still desperately defend the rubble of their home. 

Phil squints off into the distance where said withers are still flying around. He hears a faint bang of an explosion, followed by another, and another, like a destructive song, made up of the wind howling, the fire burning, and the faint, far off screeches of withers. 

He looks away from the ongoing battle, knowing in his heart that the battle over there is futile, and has already lost. From what he can see up here, it’s all gone. Barely a trace left, barely anything to remember this town by. 

He’s a little satisfied at it, he’ll admit. A tad bit impressed with how the town has been wiped away, all it’s history, all it’s pain, gone, in one night of screaming, explosions, and endless fighting. 

Phil hadn’t fought much. Mostly stood to the side, set off withers with Techno, Dream, those two had been fighting. Those two had created bloodshed on the battlefield, and Phil had just watched, humming to himself. 

Everyone who went against them was a target. Everyone seemed to team up, seemed to fight, again in another war. 

Phil can’t quite place the feeling he got when seeing Techno approach Tommy then, the two of them pausing, hesitant, then swinging at each other, full strength. 

They only fought for a minute, most. 

Neither won. Neither lost. In fact, they hadn’t made much of a mark on each other, and Phil could only see the conflicted face of Tommy when they ran in opposite directions, from then on fighting anyone except each other. 

Phil decides that he feels fond, at that. Even after everything, there’s still hesitation. Even after betrayals, and messed up decisions, there’s still hesitation. 

He’s glad. He wasn’t sure if he would have to step in, then, if his boys started fighting. If it got too much, got too dangerous, to the point where one would kill the other, Phil would’ve come. Would’ve fought as well. 

He chose not to join the battle, but he knows he’s plenty dangerous on his own. 

Phil stretches out his wings behind him, flapping them through the air, before folding them back down. He only got these back about ten minutes ago. Ten minutes ago, when the feeling of invisible chains, unbreakable rules, was in the way of letting him have his wings. 

Then, out of nowhere, it shattered, and Techno hadn’t complained when Phil flew up into the sky right away, leaving Techno on the ground. 

But there’s a reason Phil was never able to have his wings in the first place. 

Dream had made sure of it, had woven the rules of the world so that Phil summoning his wings was something he couldn’t have. Dream had made it like that. 

But it  _ shattered _ .

And now Phil has his wings back, along with a curiosity burning in his chest. So, he scans the burning remains, the thrown dirt and scattered holes, for any explanation. 

He spots movement, far off, someone crawling out of a crater, heaving a weapon alongside them, looking exhausted, too worn out to even have another fight, but still holding onto the axe like a lifeline. 

Phil takes in a breath as he recognizes Tommy’s face, panicked, tired, and absolutely lost. There’s red on his shirt, his hands, just a bit on his face, from what Phil can see, and Phil knows that it’s not his. 

Dream put his rules in place into the world. He wouldn’t change them for any reason, because it would give no benefit. 

But his rules would fizzle out entirely, if Dream wasn’t there to keep them in place. 

Phil’s eyes widen as he follows Tommy with his gaze, watching the teen make his way through the ruined terrain, huffing and nearly tripping over and over, careful to not fall on a bag thrown over his shoulder. 

That’s not his, Phil realizes, and he leans just a bit forward, squinting to try and get a good look, and it’s as if the universe listened to his curiosity, because Tommy falls to his knees once more, gasping for air, choosing to take a break, a breather. 

He grabs at the bag slung over his side, and opens it up, reaching inside, pulling out an intact  _ disk _ . 

Tommy holds it like it’s gold, like it’s everything to him, and really, it is. Phil knows that there has to be the others, in the bag as well, because Tommy looks through it for a moment, dirty, almost blackened-with-soot hands poking into the bag. Tommy smiles, then quickly puts the disk back, face going panicked once more, and he looks around for anyone watching, as if anyone saw him, he’d be dead. 

Phil knows without a doubt, Dream’s dead. Or at least gravely injured, bleeding out in a ditch somewhere, most likely. Phil would be concerned, if it weren’t for the fact that he doesn’t have an ounce of sympathy for that man. This was truly a business partnership, through and through, for the sole purpose of destroying the land. 

He feels a hint of concern for Tommy, though, watching as Tommy pushes himself to his feet, stumbling once more into a run, trying to get away from the fighting, running and going around the still burning fires. 

Looking ahead of where Tommy’s running, Phil sees movement again, and there’s a sharp sting of worry, before he sees that it’s Techno, climbing up a crumbling hill, looking almost bored. 

Phil watches with anticipation, and watches as Techno makes his way to the top, spotting Tommy and almost immediately aiming and firing his crossbow, but pausing as he actually sees Tommy. 

Tommy still doesn’t notice him, and Techno stares as Tommy runs, stumbling again, and again, and Phil knows he must be trembling from adrenaline and fear, with the way he’s running. 

Phil shifts his wings behind him, and watches as Techno hesitates, Tommy still running, still trying to get away from, something, somewhere. 

“Theseus!” Technoblade yells, Tommy turning with wide eyes, only looking more impossibly terrified and in disbelief when Techno waves a hand to the sky to show where he is, rather than letting loose an arrow. “Come home!”   
  


Tommy hesitates, then runs, turning his back on the burning remains of l’manburg, and running to Techno, carrying a deadly, bloody axe in his hands. 

Phil feels like he’s stuck in place, as he watches Tommy make his way around a crater, Techno waiting on top of the hill for Tommy to get to him. He’s not sure if he feels surprised, or relieved, at how the two of them don’t fight at seeing each other, only reunite again. 

Tommy starts yelling as he gets closer to Techno, and Techno grins, eyes staring at the axe that Tommy tugs behind him. 

“Technoblade, you will not fucking  _ believe _ what just happened, like, twenty minutes ago! It was utter chaos, I was so going to die! Really!” 

“But you’re still alive.” Techno responds, voice bored, but light. 

“You can’t get rid of me! I’m like, like, a bug. Cockroach or some shit. I don’t die-!” Tommy stops, gasping, and Phil thinks he might’ve hurt himself, or something along the lines, but it seems like he’s just been struck with an idea. “I’m like you! Technoblade never dies!”

“TommyInnit never dies!” Techno yells, tilting his head up into the night sky, Tommy bursting out in laughter as he finally makes his way to the hill. “Nah, doesn’t have a good ring.” Techno says, before sliding down to Tommy, crossbow resting on his shoulder. 

“Yes it does, fuck you. I’m so awesome, I’m infinitely awesome, I just won at like, everything.” Tommy rambles, running into Technoblade, not quite a hug, but more like he’s grasping on to not tip over and fall on his face again. 

Techno grabs Tommy by the back of his shirt, tugging him up so he’s not leaning so hazardly, then he wraps his arms around Tommy, patting a hand onto the back of his head, where his blond hair is reddish. From his blood, or someone else’s, Phil isn’t quite sure. 

Phil smiles, then jumps off the crumbling tower, wings catching him in the air, and he flies down to the two of them, landing quietly. 

“You look like shit, mate.” Phil grins, and Tommy sighs, shoving the axe in his hands at Techno blade, rubbing at his face to try and get the grime and blood off. 

“It’s been a busy day, Phil- how are you not covered in dirt?!” Tommy yells, keeping a hand on his bag, with his disks, and rubbing the other against his cheek, smearing dirt. 

“Your wings.” Techno says, staring at the feathers on Phil’s back, smiling. 

“Yeah.” Phil grins, stretching out a wing to show it off. “Got them back. Sorry I left you.”

“Nah, I understand.” Techno shrugs, seeming to be content with Phil just having his wings back. “So, Dream’s rules broke?”

“Dream’s dead?” Phil asks, and he directs it at Tommy, who freezes. 

Techno looks to the bloody axe in his hands, then to the mess of Tommy, and grins wide, throwing an arm around Tommy’s shoulders, ignoring how Tommy complains about getting tugged around. “Today is a  _ very _ good day, yes it is.” 

“I hadn’t really meant to kill him, it was heated, I could’ve died-” Tommy stammers out, looking around as if anyone might be listening, might try and exact revenge for what he did. 

“No, nope, own it, you did it, rest in pieces Dream!” Techno talks over, Tommy scoffing and trying to hit his hands against Techno’s armor. 

“Don’t go yelling it, what if someone hears!?” Tommy yells, and Phil smiles, looking off into the distance where the withers still fly around. 

“No one’s even around over here, it’s just ruins.” Techno rolls his eyes, yawning. 

“Shall we go?” Phil suggests, the two of them turning their heads to Phil. “We made a mark, l’manburg is in shambles, and Dream is gone.” 

“A-and I have my disks.” Tommy pats the bag at his side, Techno humming. 

“Got a jukebox back home.” Techno says, and Tommy blinks at him, before breaking out in a smile. 

“Then?! Come on!” And Tommy nearly breaks into a sprint, Techno having to lean forward and grab him by the arm to prevent him from falling into another crater. 

Phil smiles, laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might add a second chapter, depends on how inspired I get from tomorrow's stream, hm hm
> 
> I'm not making this a story tho...or am I-
> 
> NO I CANT I HAVE LIKE 7 RN
> 
> (But then again,,,)
> 
> Just have the story, goodnight


End file.
